


Desperation games

by ZHIREM



Series: A moral spectrum [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHIREM/pseuds/ZHIREM
Summary: Living with spies, assassins, secret agents, snoops, professional busybodies, and an AI that controls your living space is not good for anyone's paranoid delusions





	

"Hello Mr. Stark, I would welcome you to my office but it seems disingenuous to invite someone into a room they own", Doctor Trainlin said while motioning Stark towards one of the chairs in the office. 

"So you're the headshrinker Shield foisted on us" Tony said while looking around the office. 

"Ah yes, that would be me. Although I would like to state that psychiatric services had been requested by several individuals here at the tower. It was eventually decided that if those individuals were unable to come to me, well then I, I would come to them" Doctor Trainlin stated. 

"Will you be seeing many of the resident heroes?" Stark asked, "Bet you'll be seeing Robocop, or sergeant Robocop."

"Umm? No, Mr. Barnes isn't a sergeant anymore he was discharged effective as of 1 month ago and hired by Shield and some others as a security consultant", Doctor Trainlin replied. 

"Really, who else is the terminator working for?" Tony enquired.

"That's more then a bit above my pay grade. I'm a psychiatrist not an agent" Doctor Trainlin said.

"Oh come on doc, you expect me to believe that you don't have a gun around here somewhere?" Tony grinned while asking.

"I do have a gun for protection, though truthfully, I think that's a bit ridiculous. What do they think I could do with a gun against the type of people who attack the Avengers? I just hope if the tower is attacked your security people would spare me a thought" Trainlin said. 

Tony scoffed and asked, "How did you get hired by Shield?"

Trainlin raised an eyebrow and responded, "I'm very good at my job and I'm willing to work with...difficult patients."

"About that difficult patient part," Tony said, "I looked up your employment records..."

Doctor Trainlin interrupted Tony by saying, "Yes, I was informed that you would do a separate background check on me. Did you find my good porn on the computer? Or are you stuck on the circus porn I leave around to traumatize the junior agents?" 

"Oh, I could like you doc, if you weren't a Shield stooge" Tony said.

"Well at least you didn't call me a flunkie. Just for reference, I believe I would prefer minion. If you have to call me something of that nature, minion would be nice," the Doctor mentioned. 

"You're Shields minion, so I can't very well call you minion and calling you Shields minion would just get awkward after awhile. Now down to business, you've met with Barnes and Rumlow..." Tony hissed as Trainlin interrupted him again.

"Are you about to ask me for confidential medical information on my patients? You should know how confidential information works. After all you started your career as a military contractor, and you have your own secret alleged medical history" Trianlin stated with finality.

"Snippy doc, real snippy. These guys are on our team and we need to know if they are going to fly off the handle and start killing people. Rumlow almost blasted some guys head off after he surrendered today. We don't do that" Tony said oppressively.

"As with anyone getting used to a new situation there will be some adjustment issues. But have no fear, all of my reports are going to individuals with the proper clearance to act on any possible concerns I might bring forward" Trainlin responded. 

"That's a none answer if I've ever heard one, I should know, I give them all the time," Tony stated before moving to examine one of the pictures hanging on the wall. 

"It's nice, kind of restful, the trees and water," Tony gestured at the painting, "You can put up more in the hallways if you want, or just change the paint. I didn't know paint came in that shade of yellow. Must be old, I never really use to this floor".

"Oh, ah, umm, the paint is new. I just picked the same paint as my old office," Trainlin said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Just goes to show what you can get used to. I've worked for Shield for a couple years now, I still miss the dingy yellow paint that looked old a second after it was put up, and the perpetually cracked grayish floor tiles that seem to be uniform to institutions around the country. I still even miss the sound of the mag-lock doors slamming closed. Swish, Suck, Bam. You work on lock down units for years and years and you get used to that heavy, crushing, claustrophobic feeling; locks, badges, and keys oh my," Trainlin sing-songed with a nervous laugh. 

"Yeah, some resume you have there doc, the Raft, Seagate, the slab and Belle Reve. Interesting read, why did Shield hire you when all your experience is with criminals?" Tony asked.

"Not all my experience, but I deal with volatile individuals and I don't think you could argue that any of the Avengers are anything but volatile. Anyhow, I did say that assistance was requested. My specific assistance in fact was requested, so if you have a problem with my assignment here, and you wish access to a Shield psychiatrist, you would need to file a request. Though I would think you would be able to afford whichever psychiatrist or psychologist you desired," Trainlin said. 

Trainlin had just stood up, planing an attempting to usher Mr. Stark on his way, when Captain Rogers knocked on the open door. 

"There you are Tony, Clint was looking for you about the new trick arrows you promised him. Go talk to him so that he will leave me alone. I need to finish my reports and I will never get them done with Barton shooting me with suction cup arrows every five minutes," Steve growled out while pointing aggressively at Stark. After delivering his message Steve did an about face and marched back towards the elevator. 

"Someone's a little grumpy," Stark laughed while wiggling his eyebrows, "Seems like a geniuses work is never done. See you later doc." Tony waved to Trainlin and left for the elevator as well. 

After Stark entered the elevator Clint opened the vent above the picture that Tony had been looking at and dropped to the ground. 

"Thanks Rick, I appreciate you coming out here and dealing with these guys," Clint said as he looked at the Doctor.

"Not a problem Mr. Barton. I'm happy to help, and this way you can't dodge any more assigned sessions with me, like you have the previous two," Trainlin said while rapping his fingers on the desk.

"Aww, doc, no. I'm good now, you helped a lot after the Loki mess but I'm really doing good now, not many nightmares and no problems with the color blue anymore. I think you should focus on helping with the Rumlow issue," Clint all but whined.

"The Rumlow issue as you call it is not something that has an easy answer. I know you thought I might be able to assist Mr. Rumlow, and I will do my best, but Mr. Rumlow has been under the control of Hydra since he was a child. He also has the distinction of being an ex Hydra member who really believed in creating an orderly, safe, controlled society for the betterment of others," Trainlin shook his head and pulled Brock's public file from his desk.

"Mr. Barnes did Mr. Rumlow no favors when he turned over the few files he managed to locate and bring back. Some medical files, which almost every agent with clearance has looked over, regardless of actual need to do so. They should be ashamed, watching a child's emotional breakdown from multiple rapes and torture for their own base curiosity. How is Mr. Rumlow to build connections when in the back of his mind he is always going to wonder 'did that agent see me naked', 'did she see the scars', 'did he look up my ass', 'were any of them turned on', 'do they think I liked it', 'do they think I got what I deserved'. No, Mr. Barnes did no favors when he did not ensure that access to these recovered files wasn't as limited as possible," Trainlin said while waving his hands about in anger. 

Clint looked upset for a moment before letting the anger go, no point in worrying over things that can't be changed. 

"So what do we do doc?" Clint asked.

"We do what we can. Let Mr. Rumlow know that if he needs help we will be there to assist him, in any way he will let us. You can't force someone into treatment, and you can't force someone to heal and recover. You also can't dictate in which ways that a person will heal and recover," Rick shrugged as he finished speaking. 

"Sorry Rick I know this wasn't what you signed on for, exiled to Tony's ego monument," Clint said as he sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

"Don't worry about it," Trainlin said, "it saves me from having to deal with Chambers and his incessant meetings for a few weeks. It's also still better then dealing with bored borderline housewives." 

Trainlin started to gather papers to put in a manila folder along with flash drive that he had pulled from a locked drawer on the underside of his desk.

"Since you were designated Rumlows Shield contact you will be receiving my reports on Rumlow, but Mr. Barnes reports will be going to his designated sponsor. I won't be able to assist you much on that front, Mr. Barnes has some powerful friends who aren't afraid to pull the strings they hold for his benefit. Be careful Clint, the Winter soldier is a legend for a reason," Trainlin said as he passed Clint copies of Rumlows and James initial assessment evaluations. 

"Do you want Cpt. Rogers evaluation as well, he is an interesting study. Lovely artwork, I'm hoping to get a piece or two from him for my collection," Trainlin said as he gestured to the various pieces of artwork on his walls and desk.

"Na, not right now, but tell me if anything odd pops up," Clint said as he looked at the various pictures around the room, "I like the one with the little girl and the red ball, it's nice".

"Yes, she was a talented artist, I have four of her paintings, such a shame she passed on" Trainlin shook his head, "Her husband beat her to death after he found her trying to drown their daughter."

"You always tell the best stories doc, but I have to run, Tony will be wondering where I am. Try to find some stories that won't alienate people you don't know in three minutes or less." Clint said as he scrambled back up into the vent

"Come and visit soon Clint", Trainlin whispered.

After ten minutes the bathroom door at the back of the office opened and James reentered the room. 

"Well as I was saying before Stark interrupted us, it's good to see you again Fredrick. I was surprised when I found out you were working for Shield, I never thought they would be able to pry you out of your prisons," James said as he paced around the room looking at the Doctor that had treated him for over a year after project Insight. 

"I was somewhat surprised to see you here as well, but then I was surprised you let me leave our last session alive, the world is a continuous mystery," Rick said with negligent wave of the hand

"I would hate it if you became a problem Rick, truly I would," James said

"Intresting, I think you're getting better with the eye micro movements. You will be a stunning work when you get a little more practice. It would make me sad if anything happened to Clint, he's one of my favorites," Rick grumbled while standing up to fix the picture that Stark had been looking at earlier, palming the tiny bug Stark had left behind.

"Do we have an agreement Rick?" James requested.

Fredrick smiled at James and just said, "You're one of my favorites as well James, I'm glad your happy. Now I really must get back to work, the reports won't file themselves. Do come back soon, I miss our conversations, oh and be a dear and get Steve to draw me a picture or two, something with lots of green".


End file.
